supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
ReDead
ReDead (''リーデッド Rīdeddo'') es un enemigo parecido a un zombie desnudo de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]], debutando en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Solamente se encuentra en cementerios y Templos. Tiene un rol como enemigo común en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y aparece como pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, así como enemigo de Smashventura el Super Smash Bros. 4. Descripción [[Archivo:Link viendo cuatro ReDead bailando en The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask.png|thumb|left|200px|Link viendo cuatro ReDead bailando en Majora's Mask.]]Apareció en Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker y Twilight Princess. Se encontraban en mazmorras, cementerios, cuevas y zonas oscuras. La espada, la Canción del Sol, el escudo reflector y el fuego de Din son sus debilidades. Si en Majora's Mask, Link usa la Máscara Garo, la Máscara Gibdo o el Casco del Capitan, empezarán a bailar enfrente de Link. Las debilidades en The Wind Waker eran la espada y las bombas y su hábitat es en el Templo de la Tierra. En Twilight Princess existen guerreros parecidos a los ReDead, que residen en el Patíbulo del Desierto. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Es un enemigo en el Modo Aventura. Aparece junto a los Octorok y Like Likes en el Nivel 3: Laberinto Subterráneo. Cuando se acerca, chupará la energía del luchador. También está disponible como un trofeo. En muy raros casos, es posible que una versión con una coloración más oscura aparezca en una caja durante los juegos del modo multijugador. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :ReDead :Siete años después de que Ganondorf se apoderara del Reino de Hyrule, los ReDead recorrían las ruinas de la Ciudad de Castillo Hyrule como almas en pena. Al principio, el estado en que se encontraba la ciudad y la aparente falta de supervivientes sorprendió a Link. Más tarde supo que los habitantes habían sido evacuados por su propia seguridad y que los ReDead no eran más que magia bajo una horrible forma humanoide. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Inglés :ReDead :Seven years after Ganondorf took control of Hyrule, ReDeads roamed the ruins of Castle Town, moaning. At first, Link was shocked at the state of the town, and the apparent lack of survivors. He later learned that the townsfolk had evacuated to safety, and that the ReDeads were just magic animated into hideous humanoid shapes. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aparece como una pegatina, la cual aumenta el ataque mediante armas del luchador en 5. Cualquier personaje puede hacer uso de esta pegatina. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Los ReDead aparecen en el modo Smashventura para la versión de 3DS. Su forma de atacar se basa en el encadenamiento de dos ataques: primero crea una onda expansiva que aturde al personaje si está en el suelo (a los que están en el aire los empuja) y seguidamente le realiza un arañazo mientras es incapaz de moverse. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Redead :Estos seres pueden parecer zombis, pero al contrario que los muertos vivientes, los Redeads nunca han sido personas. Por lo que se ve son monstruos de arcilla con aspecto humano. Atacan a Link cuando se les acerca demasiado, haciendo ruidos espeluznantes muy difíciles de describir. ¡No te confíes cuando te los encuentres! :*'PAL' N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (12/1998) NTSC N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (11/1998) :*'PAL' N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (11/2000) NTSC N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (10/2000) Inglés Versión Norteaméricana :ReDead :These creatures may look like zombies, but ReDeads weren't human to begin with. They appear to be clay monsters fashioned in the shape of humans. They attack Link when he gets too close, the spine-chilling sound they emit difficult to describe. Don't bother—just get rid of them! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Versión Europea :ReDead :These creatures may look like zombies, but unlike the walking dead, ReDeads have never been human. They just seem to be clay monsters fashioned in the shape of humans. They attack Link when he gets too close, making spine-chilling noises that are hard to describe with words alone. Best not to try - just get rid of them! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Galería Laberito Subterráneo ReDead SSBM.png|ReDead en Melee. Link atacando ReDeads SSBM.png|Link atacando a dos ReDeads en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Un ReDead y un Chandelure en Smashventura.png|Un ReDead atacando en el modo Smashventura de SSB4 para 3DS. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes